


Amamota Soulmate AU Drabbles

by aambitime



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: "i don't need love i need to find my sisters", Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Sort Of, background kaemaki, i don't even know what to put here this is my first time writing something for ao3??, i don't know AHAHAHA, rantaro thinks about things, wingman kaede
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aambitime/pseuds/aambitime
Summary: Rantaro often wondered whether his soulmate hated him.Well, they probably must--The amount of pain he'd been giving them for the past seven years must've been immeasurable.--There's not enough Amamota in this world, so I shall provide some.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Momota Kaito
Comments: 19
Kudos: 56





	1. Sharing Pain

Rantaro often wondered whether his soulmate hated him.

Well, they probably must--The amount of pain he'd been giving them for the past seven years must've been immeasurable. From getting shot to spraining his ankle to....other things he'd rather not mention; He'd experienced a _lot_.

...And in return, the only bits of pain he felt that he knew weren't because of himself, were simple cuts, bruises; Things you'd expect from anyone.

Well--There was also one thing....Every so often, he'd feel this, weird excruciating pain in his chest--Even before he embarked on his search for his sisters. Back then, he fell into such a coughing fit that he had to go to the hospital.

Obviously, he stopped himself from letting it get to that point, nowadays.

Although, he did think about it, sometimes--Did they....have a disease--An illness, of some sort? Not that it'd make him think any less of them (He didn't really care all too much for soulmates, in the first place) but it was....interesting, to say the least. Whatever. Love wasn't a thing he really cared about--He met so many different people, and he knew that he could've brushed right past his soulmate at some point, and would never see them again.

...

Oh well. His sisters were the top priority, for now.

The boy sat there, pondering on his thoughts for a while--Leaning against the wall, at the back of the school. Of course, he enjoyed hanging around his classmates, but....He appreciated some quiet.

.....But of course, said quiet couldn't last for so long, as out of nowhere, he felt that familiar pain blooming up in is chest again--

Wait.

Was that coughing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....so. i have an obsession with amamota and i wrote a little drabble here out of boredom uH.
> 
> yeah.
> 
> i'll see you the next time inspiration strikes~?


	2. A Red String

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "....Are you having a crisis over the fact that you might never meet your soulmate because you have to find your sisters first, and'll never make the time to even be in the same area as them, again?"
> 
> "...."
> 
> ".....Good morning to you too, Kaede."
> 
> \--
> 
> Kaede and Rantaro have a chat over Rantaro's soulmate.

Sitting at a cafe, Rantaro sighed deeply, frowning a little as he stared at the window.

"....Are you having a crisis over the fact that you might never meet your soulmate because you have to find your sisters first, and'll never make the time to even be in the same area as them, again?"

"...."

".....Good morning to you too, Kaede."

The cheery blonde sat across from him, giggling a little at his response. Okay--Sure, he _did_ tell her about that, but that was one time. How was she so good at figuring people out? He didn't even say anything, and they meet at the cafe every couple days, anyway. Guess it was just a part of her general charm, that ability to figure people out, and also cheer them up. Somehow.

He shook his head--If he didn't talk about it, they could avoid the conversation as a whole.

"How's your da-"

"Y'know, after knowing eachother since the moment we were born, it's pretty sad to see you sulking about your love life. I just want to help--!"

"...Kaede, you _know_ I have to search for my sisters--I don't think anyone would be, okay with having to keep up with something like that-"

"But, you have a string, right? And it goes somewhere--That means there's someone out there who cares about you! I'm sure they wouldn't mind, at all! After all, you're soulmates, right?"

"You found Maki in middle school, you can't say that."

"....You don't have to be so pessimistic about it is what I'm trying to say.."

Kaede pouted a bit, before her attention was drawn to her phone--And Rantaro let out a slight huff. Even though he poured so much of himself into trying to bring back his sisters--So much of himself that knew he shouldn't let himself love, not until they all came back to him, until they were all safe and sound, for sure--The thought of never meeting his soulmate sort of made his heart hurt, a bit. In a way that he just....wondered, that maybe, in some other universe, he didn't lose any of them. He could spend his time trying to find his soulmate--And maybe he actually would have.

....Oh well. Dreams were dreams.

"Oh~! Momota just texted me that he'll be here in a bit!"

He only responded with a nod, not entirely sure what was up with Kaede and bringing over random friends every time they met. Like, did she make friends with everyone she bumped into? Because the amount of people she's dragged here makes it seem like that.

Then again, it's probably just that charm of hers.

Anywho. This week, she was dragging over some dude named Kaito Momota--And from what he could tell, the man seemed pretty optimistic, which honestly was a welcome change from the constant pessimism and edginess from the last four people she's brought over--And, that number should've been 6 if it weren't for the fact that he's already gotten used to the presence of Maki, Kaede's girlfriend, and Saihara, one of the baristas at this cafe, every week.

As the avocado-haired boy was lost in thought, he felt a tug on the red string that was tied to his pinky that brought him back to reality--And it wasn't like the small, insignificant tugs he got every so often, more like one where he literally had to hold onto the table to steady himself, warranting a slightly concerned look from his friend.

Around that time, Momota finally entered the cafe, walking over to Kaede before stopping....right in front of Rantaro. 

Yeah, he was pretty (very) confused, but that confusion cleared up rather quickly when he looked at the string that was connected between their fingers.

....He wasn't too sure what to say, processing what was going on right now, but thankfully, Momota said exactly what he had in mind.

_"Holy shit, you're my soulmate?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cue kaede's laughter at the very end, lol
> 
> anywho i figured out that i have a big obsession with amamota and soulmate aus, so here's some more stuff~
> 
> ....i do hope kaede was in character though HADJSKDK


	3. Insignificance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was disappointing. Like, seriously? Sure, his mark could've been worse, but it's like....He might never meet his soulmate.
> 
> All because his mark was a slight brush of black on his shoulder.

In this world, everyone had a black mark where their soulmate would first touch them.

To some people, they were excited to meet their soulmate--It was particularly easy to tell whether or not you'd bump into your soulmate or not.

To others, they never wanted to meet them--Who'd want to meet someone who'd punch them on their first meeting?

....To Kaito, however...

It was disappointing. Like, seriously? Sure, his mark could've been worse, but it's like....He might never meet his soulmate. All because his mark was a slight brush of black on his shoulder. And, as much as he tried not to think about it, he couldn't help but look at the mirror every day to check if it was still there, and it's not because Kaito would be _lonely--_ Of course not, not when he had his friends, and his grandparents, and everything--It's because, he doesn't know who that person is.

...Like, what if they had nobody else in their life? Even the thought that whoever he was meant to share his destiny with would live thinking even their soulmate abandoned them made him feel, well, terrible, to say the least. He wouldn't give that possibility, a chance, though! He always noted each and every one of his interactions with everyone--Especially paying more attention to people he hadn't been around, before. 

....Even if he hadn't even had the chance to meet said 'people he hadn't been around,' yet. 

Well, to clarify--For the past month, he'd been sticking to mostly the same schedule--Come to school, hang around his friend group of Kaede, Maki, and Shuichi, go through class, eat lunch with said friend group, more classes, and then get home. He'd been talking to the same people, and as much as he loved the three, they were like siblings to him, he hadn't really talked to most of the people in his classes, and Kaito's the type of person who likes talking to others--So, it was bugging him. He should branch out, right?

...Well, he might just get the opportunity soon. After all, he'd just gotten to class--It shouldn't take too long for someone to show up, right?

...

...

...Five minutes pass, and just as Kaito thinks that he must've gotten up a _bit_ too early, the door opens, a green-haired boy speed-walking into the classroom. He pauses at his desk, before seemingly noticing Kaito's presence, giving him a wave and a soft smile.

"...Ah, Momota. Didn't see you there, ahah--You're early today, yeah?"

Kaito didn't realize Rantaro paid attention to who came to school first. Or that he even knew his name in the first place, but whatever.

....Anyways. Rantaro was one of the students Kaito hadn't actually....Talked to, besides greetings and stuff of that like. He did have a good reason, though--After all, it seemed like the boy was always out of the country half the time. Practically the only person who talked to him on a regular basis was Kokichi, which was weird, but then again, everyone in Kaito's first class was weird, to be honest.

...Oh, right, he had to respond, didn't he? Probably should hope Rantaro didn't find his staring too weird, either..

"Oh--Yeah, I am. Nice to see ya, Amami."

His (late) response was met with a nod, and an awkward chuckle--They _were_ the only two in the room, so of course, it was going to get awkward.

....Wasn't he here early to befriend people?

"...Oh--Yeah, Amami!"

"Hmn?"

"...Where'd you go to, this time?"

"...Ah."

Rantaro simply lifted an arm to scratch the back of his neck, and somehow, the mood felt emptier.

"...New York."

In America, huh? That's kind of cool. From what Kaito could tell, though--He didn't seem all too comfortable talking about it. It was a very slight change, but....From experience, he could tell. Well--It was hard to tell what Rantaro was thinking in general, he was an enigma, of sorts--Maybe that was why Kokichi hung around him all the time--But, from what Kaito could tell....He had a reason to be travelling, and that reason was important to him.

It wasn't his business to pry.

"...I'm going to be off again, in a bit, though. If you want, I can get you a souvenir, yeah? I've already got one for Saihara, Ouma, and Akamatsu, so-"

  
  
Rantaro, who, by this point, was standing next to Kaito, at his desk, reached out to pat his shoulder, which was one of the many things he just happened to do around people--Sort of like an older brother, kind of. It was nice, despite the mysterious vibes he gave off, he still managed to seem like a trustworthy person.

Although, just as he could, Kokichi peeked out of the doorway, a loud greeting accompanying him--Causing both boys to jump, Rantaro's hand brushing Kaito's shoulder as he pulled it back, walking over to Kokichi.

It didn't take too long for the other kids to come in, one by one, and for class to start.

Throughout the day, something felt _off,_ and Kaito couldn't put his finger on what exactly had happened.

...Well, until he stared at himself at the mirror and realized that the slight brush of black that was always there on his shoulder was gone.

...Only one person had actually touched his shoulder, or at least, only one person who he hadn't really been around, before.

"..Amami..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating in a while my motivation went poof for a bit hHAJSKAS
> 
> also here's one in Kaito's pov because he deserves it :))


End file.
